Midnight
by Akuma Kori
Summary: Is midnight a new world revells in the darkness... love blossoms and promises are made... Can Sesshomaru recognise her?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or any characters related to it for that matter but I do own the plot of this story and the original characters that may appear in it.

I re-read the story and noticed that it had a lot of errors in it that was making the story hard to read so I tried to correct them the best I could but I am sure that I did not correct them all so if you notice any kind of errors please feel free to tell me. In addition, please after you read review, it helps.

Vampire Rin

The sun has already settled, the creatures of night are awaking to life, and she is one of those creatures, I do not know what attracts me to her. I do not know her name, but she is a breath-taking beauty with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail that is letting her sculpted-like features free.

Her pale face with no color is so perfect that it gives me the sensation it belongs to a doll, only her big brown eyes sparkle full of life. Her sensual lips are curving into a bright smile that reveals her white teeth and her sharp fangs.

A beast of prey… this is what she is.

She is small, I did not notice until now how small she really is. She barely reaches my chest, but her body is harmonious built, her low-cut neck is reviling full and round breasts, putting her white skin in contrast with the black color of the blouse she's wearing, her faded blue jeans are tight fitting on her small hips.

The only accessory she is wearing is a fine necklace made of silver with a small pendant in the shape of a pentagram. It is strange and stirring up how this tiny and fragile being can become such a ferocious and strong killer.

She is the symbol of lethal seduction.

His gaze is so intense; I can feel my body starting to burn under it, his beauty is what attracts me to him…

I wonder isn't this the cause I was transformed into a vampire, owing to my beauty? Seams as if the vampire does not care that beyond the external cover is a soul, a heart with desires, qualities and weaknesses and only loves the beauty of the one he wants.

Sesshomaru you are so handsome, and I did not notice this before, but how could I? I was just a little girl back then; you were my hero, my family, my world until the vampires took me away from you.

I remember you the way you were back then, you with your ridicule long silver hair, you with your impossible gold eyes that are still reminding me of old stories with mystical heroes, but today in my vampire eyes all you mean now is beauty, nothing more, however, you will always remain the tallest man I have ever known…

They say the gods created you for love; that they designed you to inspire erotic fantasies. I agree with them.

I cannot take my eyes of you, I want you so badly, I want to feel your blood pulsing thru my veins supposing I still have them. I wonder if you are aware of the desires you are awaking in the vampire in front of you.

"Are you done staring at me?" Sesshomaru asked

"I… sorry… I didn't realize" Rin mumbled

"Is that so? You know you shouldn't mumble it's rude."

"I know, I'm sorry," Rin answered.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think your lying…" he teased her.

"I'm not lying."

"It dose not matter. Tell me what are you?"

"You do not know what I am?"

"I do. But I want to hear you saying it."

"I am a vampire. I bring death." Rin stated.

"How do you kill?"

"I seduce my victims with the beauty of my face and when they surrender, I attract them in my embrace feeding with their blood in order to survive. I kill to live and I live to kill, but you… you kill just because it is amusing you to watch them die. That is the difference between you and me Sesshomaru-sama." Rin whispered slowly.

Sesshomaru looked surprised and confused at her when he heard her saying his name. Was it possible to be her, his little girl?

She was different, changed, grown up, and she was dead, the only thing alive in her being her soul, her, not her body, her body was dead, because she was a vampire. Vampires were walking dead. Nevertheless, there in her dead body was impregnated her unique smell, a smell that would never leave her. Her name slowly formed on his lips…

"Rin?"

"Hai my lord. Samishi katta desu (I missed you so much). Are you not happy?"

Instead of answering her Sesshomaru captivated her lips with his kissing her, then licking them to ask for permission, which Rin gladly obliged.

Her taste was the same taste he remembered, yes, she was his little Rin, and the only plausible explanation he could think of, as way he did not recognize her from the very start was because she must have been hiding her scent from him…

"Kimi ga hoshii Rin" (I want you)

Smiling in their kiss, she let her hands slowly sink in his hair, massaging his scalp sensually making Sesshomaru groan in her mouth in the process and stick her even more of his body. Rin could feel his need; she knew that he wanted her; he told her that he wanted her, didn't he? Linking his waist with her arms, she conducted him towards the bed and after making him lie on it, Rin settle herself on top him without breaking the kiss. Her hands were already exploring his body making his blood circle faster thru his veins.

With a fast movement of her long and sharp nails, she tore his cloths from his body leaving him naked under her. Approaching her lips of his ear she slowly whispered "This is what you want Sesshomaru?" She said faintly rubbing her still clothed body of his naked one, her deep and erotic voice turning him on even more. "Yes…" came his hoarse answer.

Taking her in his arms, he flipped them over so he was on top. Impatiently to feel her skin on his he disrobed her with feverish fingers. Once the goal succeeded, he let his hands wonder on the curves of her now naked form. He was surprised, he had never seen before such a perfect body as Rin's body. He wanted her; he wanted to feel her entirely.

Different sensations assault Rin when Sesshomaru moved his mouth over her breasts, it was like different kind of smells were attacking her nose.

Putting her hands on his chest, she stopped him making him lay again on his back. Straddling his lap, she chained his waist with her legs and absorbed him in her, letting him pervading her. He was kind of sure that she was a maiden but before he could ask her, something regarding this she began moving her hips in a rhythm as old as time itself and everything become a blur.

Sesshomaru was in shock by the sensations the little witch was provoking him, they were more than anything he had ever experienced. In a way he was expecting this, after all he was making love with a vampire.

He was close; she could feel him and she made the muscles in her abdomen contacted around him in order to give him even more pleasure.

Sinking her right hand in his hair, she picked up his head with no effort to her chest, lifting her other hand to her left breast she cut the hard flesh with her sharp nail just above her nipple and put his mouth on the wound forcing him to drink.

Sesshomaru put his arms around her and drank the blood that was filling his mouth until he found his sweet release deep inside her body.

Rin was making no sound; she could feel the hot liquid erupting inside her, and his hunger not only for her body, but also for her blood, surprised her. The pleasure with which he was drinking the burning liquid was making her float.

She closed her eyes enjoying the sensations that were running thru her body still keeping his head at her breast. Only when she felt his body relax, she freed him and laid herself on the bed, also laying Sesshomaru's head on her lap running gentle her fingers thru his hair. Her other hand was resting on his chest.

"Rin, what just happened, I…" Sesshomaru start saying but Rin cut him off

"Hush Sesshomaru, rest, all I did was to give what you wanted and something more…"

"Yes, but you…" he tried again

"Sesshomaru to make love…" Rin let an unheard sigh "let's just say it does not have the same meaning as it has for you. I enjoyed making love with you… in your way…," she stated with a small smile.

"In my way?" Sesshomaru questioned lifting his head from her lap and twisted to look at her. He cupped her face in his hands and deposed cast kisses on her lips.

"What is your way of making love little witch? Show me." Putting her hands over his Rin closed her eyes and whispered, "You do not know what you're asking me,"

"Show me what I'm asking Rin," Sesshomaru said approaching his face of hers so that their lips were almost touching. However, instead of depositing her lips on his how he expected Rin buried her face in the curvature of his neck. Her hands sink once again in his hair.

In that moment, Sesshomaru felt the sharp prick of her fangs that were pushing deep in his neck; he could feel his blood dripping towards the wounds in his neck, although painful, the way her mouth was sucking the blood from his body was creating him a mood of arousal.

There was no way she could describe the feeling his blood was giving her, it felt like haven, his blood was sweet, the poison in it made it even sweeter, she felt like dieing but in the same time her body begin to come back to life as his blood was spreading in it.

Suddenly Rin lifted her head, her eyes were open, and her browner eyes were watching him with a dark expression. Her lips were now red and half-open, and her blood-covered fangs were shining in the moonlight that was falling on them. Letting her head down she again approached his neck with the intention to lick the wounds on it in order heal them but to her surprise, she discovered that they already healed. Of course they would, he was Sesshomaru.

Freeing him, she rose from the bed heeded towards the opened balcony and stepped out in the wet coldness of the night.

Sesshomaru dizzy from what just happened to him followed her on the small balcony. Once near her he flooded her in his arms. Rin twisted in his embrace and hugged him back "I'm sorry I should never done that." Rin whispered regretfully. Hearing her Sesshomaru kissed her on the cheek. "It doesn't matter Rin, I asked for it."

"Even though, but now is not the time to talk about it, I have to go."

Holding her even tighter, Sesshomaru whispered feverishly in her hair "Don't go,"

"I have to go. I am a vampire Sesshomaru immortal and powerful during the night, but completely vulnerable during the day."

"Promise you'll come back." Sesshomaru said in a demanding type of way.

Deposing a light kiss on his lips Rin vanished.

The wind that was caressing his skin was caring on his wings her whispered promise 'I promise my love I will come back to you'

The sunrise came after a few moments hurting his eyes and creating him a slight burning sensation on his bare chest. In that moment he realized why, it was because of her blood.

A dangerous smile made its way on his lips 'I know my sorceress I know that you will come back to me.'

"Mata yo Rin…"

His whisper made Rin smile in the hidden place that she was her mind was not yet completely dullard even if her body was already stiff, so she could still feel him. 'Baka your beauty will be your downfall, but still…'

"Hai Sesshomaru-sama, we will see each other again." Rin said before completely falling asleep.


End file.
